Seven Days
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Silver has seven days to somehow win Blaze over. Plus, he has competition with some silly guy named Jerry who Blaze seems to be really infatuated with! What will Silver do to get Blaze to be his girlfriend?
1. Seven days was All She Wrote

**Author's Note: **I wrote this just for fun. All chapters are ridiculously short, so yeah. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: "Seven days" was All She Wrote**

* * *

"Seven days" was all she wrote. I didn't know what that meant at first, but I guess that was a certain time limit I had to win her over before that other guy did. What was his name again? He was a red colored feline with beige painted eyes. I think his name was Jerry or something. But anyway, Jerry had a thing for _my_ Blaze, which was getting in the way of our growing relationship!

"Hey, Silver, are you going to eat that?" Sonic the Hedgehog questioned me as he eyed my chili dog on the plate that I had left untouched as I studied the note in my gloved hands intently.

I lifted my gaze and put my attention on the other male. "Huh?" I questioned, not really listening to what he had to say. I was too occupied reading the words over and over again on the note Blaze had given me earlier that day.

"The chili dog," Sonic drawled. "Are you going to eat it?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Great!" Sonic grabbed the chili dog and picked it up, stuffing it into his mouth.

"You're welcome…" I trailed, watching him devour the chili dog like a hungry lion.

When he finished, he stared at me in a quizzical manner. "So, what're you reading there, Silver?" He asked me, curiosity coloring his voice. "Is it a note or something from a special someone?" He teased.

I gave him a look. "That's none of your concern."

"It's a note from, Blaze, isn't it?" Sonic talked knowingly, getting to his feet and speeding over to me, quickly snatching the note out of my hands.

"_Hey_!" I shouted.

Sonic's eyes skimmed the note before he handed it back to me, grinning widely. "So, you've got 'seven days' for something? What does she mean by that?"

I huffed in a vexing way before answering, "I think it's a kind of time limit I have before winning her over. I have to win Blaze over within seven days before _Jerry_ gets her!"

"Jerry? Who's Jerry?"

"Some guy who's madly in love with Blaze."

"Oh, seriously?"

"I'm seriously serious."

Sonic put his hands on his hips and grinned. "Well, looks like you have some competition!" He announced, sounding highly amused for some unfathomable reason.

"Yeah," I sighed dramatically, slumping back into my sofa, letting the note fall from my hands. "I don't know what I'm going to do. Blaze seems to be pretty infatuated with that guy! I really don't like it…"

"Well, I'll help you out," Sonic decided thoughtfully, putting his hands behind his back and pacing the room. "You've gotta do something nice for her."

My interest was now piqued. "Like what?"

"I dunno, get her flowers or something…"

"Flowers? What an awesome idea, Sonic!"

"I have my moments."

I jumped off of the sofa and got ready to leave. Were flowers really going to work?


	2. Monday, I Could Wait

**Chapter 2: Monday, I Could Wait**

* * *

I looked down at the bouquet of flowers I had clasped in my hand. The bouquet consisted of poppies, daisies, roses, and tulips. I wasn't sure if Blaze would like this, but I had to give it a try, you know?

"There she is!" Sonic blared.

"Where?!" I nearly collapsed with nervousness.

The blue hedgehog pointed across the street at a little café. Outside were tables and chairs were people could sit while they enjoyed the food and beverages the café had to offer. I saw a few people sitting around, but I also saw Blaze sitting with _Jerry_!

"What is she doing with him?" I barked irritably, watching as they devoured some cakes and sipped on some tea. They were chatting to each other and laughing about something!

"It looks like they're on a date…" Sonic trailed from beside me.

"A date that's going to be ruined by me!" I declared loudly, marching towards the café and stepping onto the street without looking both ways. Yeah, I was jaywalking…

I called out Blaze's name and she looked up, frowning. She searched around with her eyes, but didn't find me. So, shrugging, she went back to talking with stupid _Jerry_!

"SILVER, LOOK OUT!"

Hearing Sonic's frantic holler, I whipped around and looked at him with a glare. "What is it, Sonic? What do you want? Can't you see that I'm about to sabotage Blaze's date with _Tom_?!"

"Uh, it's _Jerry_," Sonic corrected me casually. "But, uh, you're about to get hit by a car, so…"

"Oh yeah, _Jerry_, that's the punk's name," I nodded my head several times. "And did you say that I'M ABOUT TO GET HIT BY A-"

BAM!

I felt the impact of a car slam into me violently, sending me flying into the air. Looking down through my pain as I was in the air while my flowers scattered about, the person in the car got out and shook a fist at me.

I groaned as my body made contact with the hard street. I weakly lifted my head and manage to catch the sight of _my_ flowers raining down upon Blaze and Jerry.

Jerry plucked one flower out of the air, which was a tulip, and handed it to Blaze, smirking. Blaze let out a laugh and took it, eyes shining.

I cried.


	3. Till Tuesday if I Make Up My Mind

**Chapter 3: 'Till Tuesday if I Make Up My Mind**

* * *

Well, it's the next day and I'm in the stupid hospital from getting assaulted by an oncoming vehicle. Did the driver not see me? Sheesh!

"You should've paid attention before crossing the street." Sonic pointed out from beside me, munching on some chili dogs with a side of chili fries. He was actually making me hungry!

"You could've saved me with your abnormal speed!" I countered, vexed.

Sonic shrugged, taking a huge bite out of one of his chili dogs. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking straight. But, anyway, let's talk about Blaze and stuff."

"Fine…" I huffed.

"It's Tuesday now, so you've got, what, like five days left to win Blaze over from that Jerry dude guy whatever." Sonic told me, continuing to devour his meal.

I sighed. "I know, I know…"

"What are you going to do this time?" The blue hedgehog asked me.

"Well, I could just declare my love for her." I caterwauled, feeling uneasy about doing so. If I did that, would she slap me and turn away? Would she reject me? Oh boy…

"Worth a shot!" Sonic chirped.

**[Later…]**

I stood in front of Blaze's house with Sonic at my side. Sonic was there to give me confidence as I declared my everlasting love for Blaze!

"Give that door a few knocks and get on with it!" Sonic told me, grinning.

"Fine." I said, lifting a fist and knocking on the door.

When the door swung open, I was incredibly shocked to see ugly Jerry standing there! He was staring at us both with his beige eyes narrowed. A smirk danced on his lips and he seemed amused by our appearance, which made my blood boil.

"What the _heck_ are you doing in Blaze's house?" I demanded to know.

"Hmmm. I should be asking you what you're doing here." Jerry purred, tail flicking.

"Answer my question first, jerk!" I yawped.

"Tension, tension, I since tension…!" Sonic awkwardly commented from beside me.

Jerry's attention moved over to the blue hedgehog and he ended up grinning. He was grinning as if he had some kind of untold secret he didn't want to convey to us. "Who is this?"

"The name's Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic announced proudly, striking a pose. "I'm the coolest guy around!"

"What do you do?"

"Why, I save the world and stuff! I'm a hero!" The blue hedgehog went on.

"A hero, you say? How extraordinary!" Jerry clapped his hands, highly interested in what Sonic had to say! What the heck was wrong with this guy?

I frowned. "Hello! Stop talking to each other!" I complained, stomping my foot on the ground like an immature child that couldn't watch his favorite cartoon unless he ate his vegetables.

Suddenly, Jerry had invited Sonic into _Blaze's_ home and the two laughed and chattered with each other. The door got slammed in my face and I was left just standing there like a ding-bat!


	4. Wednesday Would be Fine

**Chapter 4: Wednesday Would be Fine**

* * *

Grumbling to myself, I plopped down onto a bench on a wonderful evening, eating a cheese crepe. I was currently at a park and on a Wednesday and just thinking about what I was going to do. I had a few days left to make Blaze mine, but I just didn't know how to go about it! Plus, Sonic betrayed me and was now just hanging out with Tom, I mean, JERRY!

Sighing loudly, I finished my cheese crepe and looked around while contemplating. When I figured out what I wanted to do, I got up and was about to leave, but was almost run over by a pink hedgehog!

"Amy!" I gasped, almost falling. "You almost knocked me over!"

The pink hedgehog stopped running and whipped around to look at me. "Oh! Silver! Hi!" She greeted me cheerfully, walking over while holding her hammer over her shoulder. "Fancy seeing you here and everything!"

"Yeah…" I trailed.

"What's up?" Amy questioned me.

"Nothing, really. I was just about to go tell Blaze that I have feelings for her and everything," I answered. "Blaze told me that I have seven days to try to win her over. Also, I have competition against some guy named Jerry who I keep wanting to call Tom!"

"Sounds horrible! Don't worry, Silver! I'll help you out!" Amy told me beatifically, smiling brightly in my direction. I couldn't help but smile back.

"What can I do?" I queried.

Amy put a finger to her lips and thought. "Well, you could get her some chocolates and then confess how you feel! I know that would be so romantic!"

"Are you sure?" I was skeptical.

"I'm the love expert here!"

"Fine…"

**[Later…]**

I found myself at Jerry's apartment with Amy at my side. Yes, I found out that Blaze was hanging out at Jerry's today. I was extremely reluctant to go, but Amy forced me. I squeezed the box of chocolates in my hand tightly, uneasy.

"You got this, Silver! You got this!" Amy cheered.

"Okay…" I muttered.

When the door opened, Jerry was standing there. I could see Blaze sitting on a couch in the background with Sonic. They were both eating and talking about something.

"Oh, it's you again. What do you want?" Jerry asked me.

"Nothing from you," I sneered. "Blaze! Blaze, it's me!" I then shouted, trying to get the purple feline's attention.

Blaze turned her head in my direction, shock coloring her facial features. "What?! Silver?!"

"Blaze!" I called.

"Bye!" Jerry slammed the door in my face, almost breaking my nose in the process!

"Ow!" I cried, dropping the chocolates and holding my nose.

"What a jerk!" Amy yipped.

"I know that…ouch…" I sniffled.


	5. Thursday's On My Mind

**Chapter 5: Thursday's On My Mind**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Amy?" I nervously questioned the pink hedgehog as I pulled on my ski mask.

"How could you question this? This is a fantastic idea!" she caterwauled rather loudly as she finished putting on her own ski mask. "Do you have the candles and flowers?"

I lifted up a duffle bag, showing her. "Yes."

"Good!" Amy chirped, hurrying over to the side of Blaze's house and climbing up to the window. "Come on, Silver!" She exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

Having a really bad feeling about all of this, I started climbing up after her, shouldering the duffle bag. Well, Amy's idea was this: Break into Blaze's house while she slept, set up some candles around her room, sprinkle flowers all over the place, and then wait for her to wake up to declare my love for her.

It's a stupid idea, right? Yeah. I'm going along with it.

Once we made into Blaze's house, we were immediately in her room. I could see Blaze sleeping on her bed peacefully with a blanket covering her body. I thought she looked beautiful in her sleep and it was nice to watch her!

"Silver!" Amy snapped in a whisper, motioning for me to come here. "Bring those candles and stuff over here, will you?"

I quietly sauntered to her and handed her the duffle bag. She snatched it out of my hands and then unzipped it, pulling out several candles and handing them to me. "Set these candles up and I'll light them!"

"Right." I whispered, obeying. I put the candles up around the room and watched as Amy lit them all.

"Now for the flowers!" Amy sang while taking out the flowers from the duffle bag. She handed them to me while humming cheerfully. "This is going to be so romantic!"

I didn't think so as I sprinkled all of the colorful flowers around the room, watching Blaze as I did so. She was now frowning and stirring in her sleep.

Suddenly, her eyes flashed open and she stared at Amy and I. We both froze and stared right back.

"BURGLARS PERFORMING A RITUAL IN MY ROOM!" Blaze hissed loudly, fur standing on end. She jumped out of her bed and blasted us with her fire!

"AH! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" I screeched, jumping out of the window. Amy was right behind me!

When I landed on the ground, Amy landed right on top of me and almost flattened me!


	6. Friday'd Give Me Time

**Chapter 6: Friday'd Give Me Time**

* * *

"You almost flattened me into a pancake!" I complained to Amy, still sore all over from the violent impact of her heavy body slamming into me.

"Are you saying I'm FAT?!" Amy screamed at me.

"No, I'm not saying that at all-"

SLAP!

My head snapped to the side harshly from Amy's sudden assault to my face! Then, with a loud huff, Amy stuck up her nose in the air and marched out of my house, making sure to slam the door behind her.

I muttered something nasty under my breath as I rubbed my now red cheek. That was the last time I was asking Amy for help! Sheesh!

Anyway, I left my house and started to think of what to do next to win Blaze over. Unfortunately, that's when I ran into Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Silver…" Shadow greeted me.

"Hey, Shadow." I greeted him back casually.

"What brings you out here on a Friday morning?" Shadow wanted to know, staring at me with those cold eyes of his.

"I'm looking for Blaze, actually," I started talking. "You see, Blaze gave me a note saying that I have seven days to win her over before that Jerry guy takes her! So, I'm trying to figure out what to do next since my other attempts didn't work!"

"You don't have a lot of time left…" Shadow observed. "Are you in need of some assistance?"

I hesitated. Was Shadow actually implying that he wanted to help me? "Sure…" I murmured.

"Do you require _my_ assistance?"

"Uh…I guess so?"

Shadow grinned a strange grin and nodded slowly. "Good. I know where Blaze and Jerry are today. They are currently engaging in a date. They're at the lake, taking a peaceful boat ride."

"Then what am I going to do about that?" I asked.

"I'll tell you once we get there. CHAOS CONTROL!"

Then we vanished.

**[Later…]**

We appeared at the lake and I was instantly met with the sight of Blaze and Jerry enjoying a spectacular boat ride on the lake! It made me so angry that I wanted to just punch Jerry in the face while watching him drown in the water!

"You see, Silver," Shadow began speaking to me as he slid into a boat in the water. "You have to use force to get what you want."

"Force?" I echoed, getting into the boat next to him.

"Yes," He said through clenched teeth. "_Force_."

"What do you mean?" I questioned as I started rowing the boat towards Blaze and Jerry's boat.

Shadow moved his icy gaze towards me. "You'll see…"

I didn't like the sound of that, but continued my journey towards Blaze and ugly Jerry. When we got close enough, I heard what they were talking about!

"Some burglars were performing some kind of demonic ritual in my room last night!" Blaze yawped, throwing up her hands while her eyes enlarged.

"Burglars, you say?" Jerry purred, giving her a look. "Performing a ritual of demonic meanings? In your room?"

Blaze nodded her head vigorously. "Yes! I woke up and happened to catch them in the middle of it! They put candles all around the room and…used _flowers_!"

Jerry gasped. "How awful!"

"Tell me about it!"

I started frowning, extremely regretting to go along with Amy's plan last night. It was so dumb! At least Blaze didn't know it was me in there…

"So, as I've stated before, Silver," Shadow was talking to me again and was now standing up in the boat, facing in the direction of Blaze and Jerry. "If you use force, you get what you want. Plus, you get things done faster."

"Wait, what are you-"

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

Shadow jumped up and launched three Chaos Spears at Blaze and Jerry!

"SHADOW, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" I blared, flailing my arms.

Shadow ignored me and threw a few more at the two felines. Blaze and Jerry released hisses while their fur stood on end. They looked in our direction and I ducked, not wanting them to see me.

I watched as Shadow kept attacking them for no reason! Their boat was destroyed and they were now floating in the water, swimming back to shore! Shadow was going to attack them again, but I tackled him out of the boat and we fell into the water with a loud 'splash'!

"Ugh! Unhand me!" Shadow sputtered, splashing about in the water as I held on to him.

"You could've killed them!" I yelled at him. "Well, I wouldn't mind if anything happened to Jerry, but you almost hurt Blaze! Why would you do that?!"

Shadow elbowed me in the face and I yowled in pain. He growled at me. "You're an idiot, Silver! You're never going to get what you want in life if you keep acting like a wimp about things! You have to use FORCE, dang it! FORCE!" Then he was gone with a Chaos Control.

Had Shadow gone insane?!


	7. Saturday Could Wait

**Chapter 7: Saturday Could Wait**

* * *

I lowered my binoculars from the sight that came to me, which was Blaze and Jerry having dinner at a fancy restaurant. Rouge was beside me, examining a jewel she was holding. I looked at her, frowning.

"So, you want me to go in there, pretend to be their waiter, and give Blaze that jewel?" I questioned the bat, not liking the sound of this.

"Sure!" Rouge replied with a chuckle. "What girl doesn't like jewels?"

I disagreed with that statement, but shrugged and took the jewel from her, pocketing it. "Okay, okay."

"I'll be watching from here, hon. Good luck." Rouge told me with a smile.

I nodded nervously.

**[A few minutes later…]**

I was dressed up fancily as a waiter and quickly made my way to Blaze's and Jerry's table. Once there, Blaze looked up at me in great shock. Jerry just looked annoyed.

"Such a wonderful night we're having," I greeted them with a grin. "I will be your waiter for tonight. The name's Silver!"

"Silver, what are you doing here?" Blaze asked me, frowning deeply.

"Yes," Jerry added. "You are disturbing our night together."

I resisted the urge to sock Jerry in the face and kept grinning. "I work here now. Anyway, what would you guys like?" I questioned them.

"I'd like for you to leave us alone," Jerry rudely responded, waving a hand in a very dismissive manner. "Shoo, shoo, you annoying pest!"

"Jerry." Blaze said in a warning tone, glowering at him.

Jerry shut up.

I wanted to laugh, but held it in.

"Silver, what are you really doing here?" Blaze asked me, very suspicious.

"Well, Blaze, I really-"

"Hey, waiter! We're hungry over here!" Some random person hollered at me.

"Yeah! Where's-a my pasta?!" Mario yelled from another table.

"We've been waiting for FIVE HOURS FOR OUR FOOD!" A woman screamed while slamming her fists into her table.

"I ordered like nine hours ago, and my food still hasn't arrived. I was wondering when it was going to show up?" a man asked.

"WAITER, GET OVER HERE!"

"My kids are starving!"

"Waiter, can you untangle my phone cord?"

"WE AREN'T GETTING ANY YOUNGER, PAL!"

"I'm so hungry…"

"Mommy said bring us our food now, waiter!"

"Wah! Wah! WAH!"

"I'm calling the cops!"

I stared around at all of the people in shock and fear. What in the world was wrong with all of these people? Were there not anymore waiters in this restaurant to serve them?!

Jerry snickered at my dire predicament. "You better get to work, _waiter_." He informed me.

I sluggishly made my way over to the hungry people, feeling ready to cry.


	8. But Sunday'd Be Too Late

**Chapter 8: But Sunday'd Be Too Late**

* * *

I released a sorrowful sigh as I curled up on my sofa at my house. Sonic was there with me and was munching away on some chili dogs, much like the first day. I forgave the guy because he apologized several times.

Anyway, this was my last day to win Blaze over…

"What are you gonna do, buddy?" Sonic asked me with his mouth full.

I shrugged, lacking the motivation to do anything.

"Are you giving up?" The blue hedgehog queried, frowning at me.

"It's no use." I drawled out.

"Shame on you, Silver!" Sonic exclaimed, utterly appalled by what I just said. "You can't just give up like that! You're in love with Blaze, aren't you?!"

I nodded.

"Then you can't give up! You can't let that Jerry guy have her!" Sonic told me, determination painting his voice.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang in my house and Sonic zipped on over in a sonic second. He opened the door and in came Blaze and Jerry! They were both holding hands and looked like they were together or something!

It made me choleric!

"Hey, Jerry!" Sonic chirped happily as if he hadn't been talking about Jerry a few seconds ago.

"Hey, pal." Jerry greeted back.

"Hi." Blaze smiled at Sonic and then noticed me. She gave me a wave with her free hand.

Growling in choleric rage, I jumped up from the couch and used my psychokinesis abilities to lift Jerry up into the air. Jerry howled in fright and struggled to get free. Then, without any mercy, I flung him to the side hard and allowed him to crash into a wall.

Blaze was staring at me in shock and so was Sonic!

I marched over to Blaze and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Blaze!" I shouted. "I've been trying to get you to love me back ever since you sent me that stupid note! I've been trying EVERYTHING, but you continued to hang out with TOM!"

"_Jerry_." Sonic interrupted.

"JERRY!" I hollered. "Blaze, I really love you, but you never seem to notice anything I do for you! Instead, you're in love with Jerry!"

Blaze shook her head at me. "Are you crazy? I'm not in love with Jerry…"

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Are you that much of an idiot?" Jerry asked while getting back to his feet. "She paid me to go out with her to make you jealous!"

"WHAT? REALLY?" I squawked.

"Yeah!" Blaze and Jerry simultaneously responded.

"…I still don't like you, Jerry."

"The feeling is mutual, dumbbell!"

I used my awesome powers to slam him back into the wall again, satisfied with the groans of pain I received.

Suddenly, Blaze pulled me into a warm embrace and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "Silver, you doing all of those things for me showed me just how much you want me to be with you!"

I blushed and returned her hug, smiling like a fool. "S-So you'll be with me?!"

"Yes!" Blaze answered.

"Yay! What a great happy ending!" Sonic cheered from the sidelines, doing a little victory dance.

I totally agreed with Sonic as I pushed my lips against Blaze's in a very passionate kiss.

Things turned out pretty well!


End file.
